Naked
by naturegirlrocks
Summary: Harry is set on a quest to return to the Dungeons where Severus is waiting. He is naked.


Harry stood stark naked in the Hogwarts flower garden. The sun was coming down behind the castle. Light rays of the disappearing celestial body flickered over his face. It was about a quarter past 8 PM. Harry knew this since he had been called to detention by Snape at eight. He also knew why he was naked.

Severus had asked him if he had wanted to try something new. All of Harrys eighteen year old hormones had kicked in and the twenty year older man had smiled. Or, at least he had smiled in a way that Harry could see it was a smile and not a smirk. Harry undressed while the potions master had gone into his other room to collect this new thing. While he walked away he told Harry he'd better go to the bathroom before they got started. This had sent tingles trough Harrys spine.

After he had finished his business, he noticed an empty toilet paper roll on the sink. Harry sighed, though all his tidiness Snape never could remember to throw away the old roll when he had exchanged the paper. One of the small things about him that was endearing and irritating at the same time. Harry had teased him on this several times. As he took the roll of the sink something had happened.

That bastard! That bloody bastard! Harry looked down at the empty roll. A Portkey! Severus Snape had actually lured him with a Portkey! Bastard! Though it was kind of exciting… He felt a tingle through his body and groin. No! It was one thing to find himself naked in the garden, a completely other thing to find himself naked in the garden with an erection.

He looked down at the Portkey again. Was there something written in the inside? He tarred up the hard paper. Inside, in Severus neat handwriting stood a message. That bastard, that utter, sexy, hot bastard.

"Come back here, Potter. Bring me back something good."

Harry flushed. Oh he'd bring his back something good alright. How 'bout a bucket of manure? He looked around. How was he to get back to the dungeons anyway? Curfew was an hour and a half away. Anybody could come here and discover him at anytime. Most likely it would be Professor Sprout. Harry shuttered, he would want to be able to have an erection later on this night. This thought made him start walking, taking a detour around the pinching lilies. First he had to get back to the castle with out being noticed.

"'Ello, 'Arry !" A bass voice sounded behind him. "Takin' a late nigh' strawl are yeh?"

"Hi Hagrid," Harry covered himself with his hands and turned around. "Just walking…"

"Lovely…" Hagrid smiled. "Jus' taken' Fang for a walk meself."

Harry looked at the enormous dog. The animals watering eyes looked dully on Harry, like he had seen it all before. Funny enough, Hagrid looked like he'd seen it all before too.

"You're not going to ask me why I'm naked then?"

"I was thinkin' yeh had yer reasons," said the half giant. "I live at a school, yeh know? Seen plenty o' streakers in ma' days."

"'Streaker'? Yes, yes! I'm streaking. Studentjoke, you know…" Harry weighed on his heels looking nervously around. "Yeah, me and Ron, just laughing about… That's what we do…"

"Yeh need help there 'Arry?" Hagrid smiled gently down at him.

"Actually…" Harrys lips so badly wanted to say yes "…no. I'll just think I'll be on my way."

"Good enough, I don' think I 'ave anytin' that would fit yah, anyways."

"Yeah… See you later then."

"See yah, give ma best to Ron."

Harry scurried away, embraced out of his life. He was going to kill Snape for this. As he came to the greenhouse he cought sight of a large rake. Tempting, very tempting. Harry felt the door. Locked. He wished he had his wand, but it lay on the dungeon floor, along with his pants. Sure, he could break the glass with his crude wandless magic but then, he could do the same with a stone. So, the rake had to wait, for later. He moved on.

Suddenly he heard voices, worse, Slytherin voices. Harry panicked and jumped into the nearest bush. The plant was not high enough to hide him, but if he curled up and didn't move, no one would notice. He hoped. He hoped wrong.

"Hi Harry!" whispered a voice next to him in the bushes.

"Neville?" Harry panicked again.

"Hi, you haven't seen Trevor have you?"

"No, no frogs or toads here." Harry blushed.

"Typical," Neville listened to the group of first year Slytherins moving past them led on by their prefect Pansy Parkinson. She looked sour, as she did not want to spend her evening looking after the young wizards. Her stern voice ran out to tell the group to hurry up. Neville smiled as they passed.

"So, why are you naked?"

"I'm streaking," growled Harry, he was so going to get Severus for this.

"Oh!" Neville looked exited. "I have never done that. Is it fun?"

"Hilarious," sighed Harry

"I wish I could join you," he mused. "But I have to find Trevor and finish my project in the green house before curfew."

"Well, maybe some other time then." Harry was looking out of the bushes to see if the coast was clear. "Do you think I can reach the kitchen backdoor form here? Without being seen I mean."

"You'll be better of trying the garden shed, over there." Neville pointed to a small wooden building about fifty meters away. "There is a hidden walkway to castle behind the seed cupboard. Professor Sprout showed it to me, so I wouldn't be late for her classes."

"Right, okay. Thanks." He got ready to leave the bushes.

"Tell me next time, Harry!" Neville's eyes tingled with boldness. "We can run across the Quiddich pitch, like the muggles do when they play football."

"Eeeh, sure…" Harry leapt out of the bushes and ran towards the shed. It was not locked.

Inside he saw several gardening tools he would like to put to Snapes back, and up his backside for that matter. He pushed the seed cupboard to the side and saw a stair going down through the floor. Harry had not looked at the Marauders Map for some time, but had a faint memory of the shortcut. It would end up in a Hufflepuff corridor, if he remembered correctly.

But then he had to go though several other corridors and stairs to get to the dungeon. He would have to wait until everybody hade gone to bed. But if something would go wrong, he would be caught, naked, after hours and in the wrong part of the castle. His original plan had been better; he must go though the kitchens.

With a sigh he closed the secret passage. Harry took a deep breath and jumped out of the shed, and scarred the shit out of Mrs Norris.

The caretaker's cat screeched and dug her terrified claws in his calf.

"Ouch! Shit! Fuck! Let go!"

Mrs Norris drew blood, gave a high pitch screech and ran away as her tail was on fire.

"Stupid cat!" Harry linked on his almost severed leg towards the other side of the castle.

It was beginning to get dark, but not dark enough to hide. To his utter horror someone suddenly whistled a wolf call after him. Too late he saw the entire Ravenclaw quiddich team coming up from the pitch, dirty from practice. They whooped at him. Harry raised his hand, that with witch he was not covering himself with, and gave a slight wave. He was just to go with the streaking defence again when Neville, quite self-explanatory, ran naked passed them towards the pitch. He looked ecstatic. The Ravenclaws starred wide eyed after him. Harry took the opportunity to run towards the kitchen entrance.

As he came inside he leaned against the door. It took him a couple of seconds before he realized that he had yet another audience. Several house elves had stopped in their stride to ogle him.

"Tippy sees Harry Potters thingy!" said one of the elves and covered her eyes.

"Grocer sees Harry Potters thingy too!" said another one and drew the tea cosy he had on his head over his face.

Harry covered himself with his hands again, but the damage had already been done. The elves began to hit their eyes and faces, punishing themselves for looking at his thingy.

"Stop it!" Harry almost panicked again. "Give me a sheet or towel or something!"

The elves scrambled around a little but some of them still stood with hands over their eyes, pushing hard. Finally Harry got a white clean sheet to rap around himself. He felt a little calmer.

"Now," he said in his best controlled voice. "It is ok that you saw my, err… thingy. No one have to hurt themselves over that. But you don't have to tell anyone about it."

"Yes, Harry Potter," the elves nodded in unison.

"Good!" Harry took a close tug of the sheet and left the kitchen.

He sneaked past the Slytherin corridors, avoiding the popular walkways. Again he cursed over Severus. The Ravenclaws had probably spread to streaking-rumour all over the school by now. He and Neville would not hear the end of it for days, maybe more.

"Potter, what are you doing here?"

Harry took a deep breath and turned around.

"Would you believe it, Malfoy? If I said I was streaking?"

"No." The blond was thankfully alone, that made him less prone to insults.

"Plying with the ghosts?"

"No." A small smile flickered over the boy's lips.

"Sneaking off to a hot night with Snape?"

"You should have stuck with the streaking," Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Get out of here, you tosser, before I take your sheet from you."

"I'll just go this way," Harry pointed and ran around the corner.

"He has been hit in the head to many times…" murmured Malfoy and left.

Harry waited until it all got quiet before he walked over to Severus door. It opened for him without a touch. The older man sat in a chair by the fire. He laid dawn the book he was reading has Harry entered.

"Took you long enough," ha said with a sneer.

"Well," said Harry and shrugged. "I have brought something back for you."

"What?"

Harry threw off the sheet.

"Not much," Severus eyed him with a smile. "You left here with that."

"If you don't want it…" Harry made a move for the sheet.

"It will do," He held up a hand. "I like it."

"You better," sneered Harry back. "If you do this again I'll shove a rake up your arse."

"Promises, promises…"

Severus left through the bedroom door, with a sigh Harry followed.


End file.
